French Leather
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: Sarah and Delphine. I can't believe i just wrote this. I can't believe i ship them. it was a joke at first, but now not so much
1. Chapter 1

Escaping the military compound had taken its toll on Sarah. Helena had left her, not just left- _abandoned-_ her when she was just trying to help. She couldn't blame her though, it was in her nature and Sarah had left her before. Why would Helena trust her after that?

A knock on Felix's door startles her out of her thoughts. "Sarah?" It's Delphine. She nearly forgot, Delphine was supposed to do a checkup today. Felix had left earlier to give them privacy. She didn't like talking about what they did to her in there. She gets up slowly and opens the door. Delphine looks different. No power suit, just regular clothes. Her hair was even a little wavy.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." She gestures to the couch. Delphine takes a seat. Sarah grabs some bourbon and two glasses. She pours some for her and Delphine. They each take a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Delphine asks when Sarah takes a seat next to her.

She takes another drink. "Like shit." She replies. Delphine gives her a worried look and she clarifies. "I've got a headache." She takes another drink. "They tortured me." She hadn't told Felix that part.

Delphine gives her a look filled with disgust and concern. Then the doctor in her kicks in. "How did they torture you?"

Another drink. "They drugged me. I saw my daughter. I saw Beth at that train station before she-" Her lips quiver. She lived it again, re-watching her sister die. They both take another drink.

"I would like to take a blood sample to see what they gave you, if that's okay." Delphine said. "I will give it to Scott and Cosima." Sarah simply nods.

Delphine pulls out her medical kit. Sarah takes off her leather jacket. Delphine pulls out a syringe. "Hold out your arm." Delphine ties off Sarah's arm and then cleans the area. "Are you ready?" Sarah nods and looks away. Delphine injects the needle quickly and draws Sarah's blood. It wasn't long ago that she and Cosima were in a similar position. "How is Cosima?" She asks, the question bursting out before she could stop it.

The question surprises Sarah and she turns to look back at Delphine. "She's okay. The gene therapy seems to be working."

"That's not what I meant." Delphine is done drawing the blood and removes the syringe from Sarah's arm and releases the tie from her arm.

"She's seeing someone. Her name is Shay." Delphine swallows. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help when you broke it off with her." Another drink for both of them. "Look, sometimes when we try to help people, we're the ones who get hurt. Even when we had their best intention in mind." She sees the look on Helena's face when her sister left her. She feels Delphine squeeze her hand. _When had she grabbed Delphine's hand?_ She wonders as she looks down at their intertwined hands. Delphine follows her gaze.

"Is she happy?" Delphine asks softly.

"Yes." Sarah replies. They were slowly moving closer to each other.

Their eyes met. Delphine bit her lip and Sarah watched. "I should put a band aid on that." She gestures to the small amount of blood coming from the syringe mark. She pulls away from Sarah and tries to create distance. She finds a band aid and gently places it on her arm. Her hand lingers on Sarah's arm, rubbing her thumb gently across the band aid. She bites her lip again. Her hand moves up Sarah's arm and cups her cheek. "You look like her." She traces Sarah lips with her thumb.

Sarah swallows. "What are we doing, Delphine?" She asks quietly.

Delphine pulls her hand away, as if just realizing what she was doing. "Do you want me to stop?"

She takes a moment to pause. Looking from Delphine's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. "No."

Delphine leans in slowly, giving Sarah a chance to change her mind, but she doesn't. Their lips meet softly. She tastes like Cosima, Delphine thinks when she pulls back, her eyes asking Sarah if she's sure. Sarah nods again and Delphine cups her face leaning in for another kiss.

Their kisses are soft and exploratory at first, each woman getting to know each other. Sarah doesn't hesitate to open her mouth when she feels Delphine's tongue trace her bottom lip. The atmosphere changes when their tongues meet in an intricate dance. Their kisses become more frenzied and deeper. They part for air but not before Delphine bites Sarah's lip. They stare at each other, panting. Sarah looks at the bed. Delphine takes that as an invitation, pulling Sarah up from the couch.

They stand together, their height difference very apparent now. Delphine kisses her again and gently moves her hands up Sarah's shirt and scratches her stomach. Sarah groans and Delphine discards the shorter woman's shirt and bra in a practiced move. Then she removes her own shirt and bra and is kissing Sarah again, her hands cupping her breasts. She realizes that Cosima's were bigger. She laughs.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asks her.

"Cosima's breasts are bigger." Delphine says, cupping each breast in her hand.

"What, don't like mine?" Sarah teases her.

"I never said that." She squeezes them and leans down to kiss the top of a breast. Then she kisses her way up Sarah's chest. She stops at her clavicle and bites down gently. Then she moves her lips up Sarah's neck achingly slow. She sucks at her pulse point, making Sarah's knees go weak. She licks behind Sarah's earlobe before taking the lobe into her mouth and biting down.

Sarah's knees wobble and she holds on to Delphine's hips so she doesn't fall over. Delphine laughs and lifts her up. Sarah wraps her legs around Delphine's waist. Her arms wrap around Delphine's neck as she leans in for another kiss. Delphine walks them blindly towards the bed, their lips never parting.

Delphine drops her gently on the bed once they finally reach it. Sarah lays on the bed watching Delphine as the French woman takes off her pants. Sarah licks her lips when Delphine takes off her underwear. She tries to sit up and reach for Delphine, but the blonde woman pushes her back on the bed. Then she reaches for Sarah's pants and takes off the last remaining bits of the smaller woman's clothes in one swift move.

Sarah scoots back towards the pillows and Delphine takes her time crawling up her body. Her hands move up Sarah's legs, reaching her thighs, gently massaging them. Then she replaces her hands with her lips, kissing Sarah's thighs and gently nipping them on her way up. "Delphine-" Sarah groans her name. She sucks at the inside of Sarah's thigh, just inches away from her center. She places small kisses on Sarah's inner thigh until she reaches Sarah's sex. She flattens her tongue against Sarah's sex and Sarah involuntarily grabs her head and thrusts her hips in her face. Then Delphine is moving up her body, kissing across her taut stomach. She reaches Sarah's breasts and kisses each of them gently and licks them slowly before taking a nipple into her mouth. Sarah arches into her, groaning and digging her nails into Delphine's skull when the French woman bites down.

She moves her thigh between Sarah's legs to relieve some of the pressure. Sarah immediately grinds into her. Delphine's lips move up again, going to Sarah's neck to suck gently until a red mark is visible on her neck. "Delphine, please." Sarah's voice is strained from arousal. Delphine kisses the mark on her neck and then kisses her cheek, to show she understands. She rests her forehead against Sarah's as she moves her hand between their bodies, reaching for Sarah's sex.

She gently runs her fingers through the wetness. "So wet," she mumbles. Sarah moans and closes her eyes at the feeling of Delphine's fingers moving in gentle circles around her clit before Delphine presses down hard, making Sarah cry out loudly.

Sarah wraps her arms around Delphine's head pulling her in for a kiss. "Please." She begs again. Delphine finally obliges her and slowly slips a finger into her, thrusting into her, letting her get used to the sensation before pushing another finger into her. Sarah breaks the kiss to breath and Delphine latches onto her neck, biting hard and then soothing the bite with her tongue.

Delphine's thrusts grow faster and Sarah's nails dig into the blonde woman's back. Delphine's arousal grows with each thrust, so she straddles one of Sarah's thighs and grinds into her. They both groan at the added sensation. They move together in rhythm as they both near climax. Sarah's wall begin to tighten around Delphine's fingers. Sarah beings to moan continuously as Delphine curls her fingers into her. Just as Sarah climaxes, Delphine presses down hard on Sarah's clit. Sarah tries to scream but no sound comes out and her vision goes dark. Sarah going over the edge is enough to push Delphine over and then she is coming too.

Delphine relaxes her weight on top of her and gently removes her fingers from inside of her. "Are you okay?"

Sarah takes a minute to catch her breath. "Yeah, god yes." She moves her hands up and down Delphine's back. "So that's what it's like to be with a woman. I've been missing out."

Delphine laughs. "To be fair, you and Cosima aren't so different and I knew her very well." She rolls off of Sarah and lays on her back next to her. She reaches for Sarah's hand.

"You still love her, don't you?" Sarah asks.

"Oui." She says after a moment. She and Sarah look at each other.

"God, what a mess this is. You love Cosima, I love Cal." She stops suddenly, realizing that's the first time she's said it out loud.

"No one has to know," Delphine offers "We can just-"

Suddenly the door to the flat opens. It wasn't locked. "Sarah are you here, Felix said that-" It's Cosima.

"Holy shit!"

"Shite!"

"Merde!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Sarah!?" Cosima shouted across Felix's loft. She stays standing by the door, not wanting to get closer to them. Sarah and Delphine were still in bed, shock and embarrassment written on their faces. They were covering themselves with the bed sheets. "You fucked my ex-girlfriend?" Cosima was livid. "Just days after she dumps me?"

"It was an accident-." Sarah spoke. Her voice was quiet. Those probably weren't the right words to use.

"Accident?" She scoffed. "What'd you do, slip and fall into her vagina?"

"Cosima, please-" Delphine tried, but Cosima cut her off.

"You, don't you dare." Cosima pointed at her. "You dumped me and then you fuck my sister, what the hell, Delphine! Couldn't wait to get another clone notch on your belt?" Delphine opened her mouth to speak. "How many clones have you been with? I know you fucked Leekie, were you fucking Rachel too?" Delphine shook her head no and looked away when tears filled her eyes. "You're a whore, Delphine." Cosima's voice was filled with anger and disgust.

Delphine looks up from the bed, Cosima's harsh words lighting a fire within her. "Who are you to tell either of us who to sleep with?" There was venom in her voice. "You and I are over. You're screwing some blonde named Shay. Why does it matter to you who I sleep with?" She was furious and her voice was shaky from the tears she was fighting back.

"Because I love you, Delphine!" She hadn't meant for that to slip out. But she doesn't take it back. "I love you so much and you go and do this to me-" Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I thought you loved me too." She meets Delphine's eyes.

"Cosima I-" Delphine starts.

"No, don't you dare say you love me, not after what you just did." She takes a few calming breaths. "I don't want to see either of you ever again."

"Cosima-" Sarah tries to reason with her. "I'm your sister, you can't just abandon family." She couldn't lose another sister.

"You're not my family." Cosima spits at her. She turns on her heel and leaves. As soon as the door shuts behind her, Delphine begins to sob into her hands.

Sarah wraps her arm around Delphine's shoulder and pulls the blonde woman toward her, allowing the French woman to rest her head on her shoulder. "Come on, she doesn't mean it." Sarah tries to reassure her, even though she doesn't believe what she's saying. A tear slips from her eye as Delphine holds on to her.

After a few minutes, Delphine stops crying. "I should go."

Sarah nods. "Okay." They both wipe tears from their eyes.

They both get up from the bed and search for their discarded clothes. They avoid looking at each other as they dress and move about the apartment, the air is thick with tension and awkwardness. "Come by my office tomorrow and we'll discuss Helena." Delphine says eventually and then she is out the door.

Sarah is left alone in the silence of the loft. The sheets are mess. The air smells like sex. Cosima hates her right now. But she couldn't forget the way the blonde woman moved against her, inside of her, and how she had climaxed so hard she blacked out. She smiled at the memory, her sex throbbing at the thought of Delphine. Then she felt guilty. She had pushed her sister away because of what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing. Annoying, endless ringing. Cosima had gone home after her fight with Delphine and Sarah. She had pulled out a bottle or two of red wine and proceeded to drink the contents. She had been so upset and heartbroken. She had said things she didn't mean. She hated herself for calling Delphine a whore. She wishes she could take it back, but she can't. So she drank to forget and that's why when she wakes she feel a thousand times worse. Her head just won't stop ringing. She realizes with a groan that it's her phone that's ringing.

"Hello?" Her voice is slurred from sleep.

"Cosima?" It's Shay. "Hey, are you home?"

"Yeah, why?" She reaches for her glasses and then looks at her clock, it's one in the afternoon. She was supposed to meet Shay for lunch almost an hour ago.

"I'm at your door." Her voice is too bubbly for how she feels right now.

She slowly gets up from her bed. She's still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Her eyeliner is smudged from all the crying. "Hey." She says in a not-so-enthusiastic voice when she opens her door.

"Are you okay?" Shay asks, concerned for her.

Cosima shakes her head no. Tears fill her eyes again. Shay rushes forward and envelopes her in a hug. "It's okay, just let it out." They stand there for a few minutes as Cosima tries to calm down.

Cosima pulls away after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I missed our date."

"Don't worry about it." Shay waves her off and pulls Cosima to the couch. "Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

Cosima pulls a wine bottle toward her. "No." She takes a drink. "I don't know." Shay takes note of all the wine bottles scattered on the floor.

She reaches for the one Cosima is drinking. "Hey, maybe you've had enough of that." Cosima pouts when the bottle is taken away from her. "Why don't I make you some tea?" Cosima nods her agreement. She rests her head in her hands as Shay shuffles about the apartment making tea. She wonders why they did what they did. She worries about how bad she hurt the both of them. She's still too pissed to reach out to either of them. How could she forgive them for what they did? She feels Shay sit down next to her. She looks up at her and accepts the tea she's being offered. She takes a drink. "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Shay asks softly.

"I uh..." She looks down at the tea in her hands. She needs to talk to someone, so why not Shay? "I had a fight with my sister and my ex."

"Delphine?" She asks for clarification.

"Yeah." Cosima looks at her again. "They uh, they sorta," she doesn't know how to say it.

"They hooked up?" Shay finishes for her.

Cosima sighs relief at not having to say it. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Shay gently rubs her thigh.

Cosima looks down at the hand on her thigh. "Yeah me too. I said terrible things to both of them that I can't take back, but I can't just get over it can I?"

"Well you and Delphine aren't together anymore, are you?" Shay says. "Why is it bothering you?" Cosima worries her lip between her teeth. "Because you still love her or because it was with your sister?"

Cosima is taken back by Shay's question. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times before settling on an answer. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." Shay says. "I can see that you're still in love with her, I could see it when we met."

Cosima looks at her with confusion written on her face. "Then why did you not run when you knew?"

Shay takes the tea from Cosima's hands and gently holds her hands. "Because your soul is hurting and crying out for help and I want to help you. But first, you're going to have to talk to me about what happened."

"I don't want to talk anymore." She cups Shay's cheek and leans in for a kiss. Shay is taken by surprise at first, but then kisses Cosima back and slowly lowers her down on the couch.

* * *

Sarah walks the halls of DYAD. She's being led by Martin to Delphine's office. Martin opens the door for her. "Thank you, Martin." Delphine says and dismisses him. She's dressed in a suit again, her hair is straightened. Sarah feels a rush of arousal at the sight of the blonde woman.

They stare at each other for a moment, their eyes raking over the other's form. Each trying not to think about the previous night. "Why don't you take a seat," Delphine gestures to one of the chairs and sits at her desk. Sarah slowly sits down in front of her. They each try to avoid eye contact. "I have good news and bad news." She starts. Sarah encourages her with a nod of her head. "The good news is that project Castor and has been neutralized."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Sarah asks.

"It means that DYAD has the Castor clones under their care." Delphine responds. "All remaining participants of the project have been handled."

"So you killed them?" Sarah states.

"No, just fired and deported, but some wouldn't go and they had to be…dealt with." Delphine finishes. It was true. Some members of project Castor had been killed. She never gave orders to kill, but she didn't not give those orders.

Sarah nods her head in understanding. "So what's the bad news?"

Delphine takes a breath. "We are unable to locate Helena." Sarah looks disappointed to say the least. "I'm sorry. We are trying our best, but I have to tell you, if she didn't make it out of the desert there is little hope-"

Sarah stands up and puts her hands on Delphine's desk. "Don't say that. She is alive, I can feel it. And you're gonna find her. If anyone can survive out there, it's my sister."

Delphine is taken aback by Sarah's sudden change in attitude. Her ferocity sends warmth straight to her center. She stands too, she's much taller than Sarah especially in her high heels. "Look, I'm just being realistic. The desert is a big place and your sister- your sister may not survive."

Sarah walks away from her. She's afraid Delphine is right. She's afraid of losing Helena. She wants to save her, but everything is out of her hands. Suddenly, Delphine's hand touches her shoulder. The touch sends sparks through both of them. Sarah turns to face her. Her hand stays on Sarah's shoulder. They hold each other's gaze as Delphine speaks, "I promise you, I am doing everything in my power to save your sister." The fierceness in Delphine's voice pulls her in and Sarah is on her toes, dragging Delphine down to kiss her.

Delphine responds immediately, kissing Sarah back hard. She backs the smaller woman into the nearest wall. Sarah hikes her leg over Delphine's hip and Delphine settles into her, her thigh pressing against the brunette's center. Sarah grinds down against Delphine's leg trying to create friction. Sarah's hands dig into Delphine's hair as their kisses grow more feverish. Neither of them seem to care that the windows are made of glass and anyone could see them.

Delphine reaches for the button of Sarah's pants and undoes the button. She reaches her hand down into Sarah's underwear, meeting slick wetness which makes both women groan. Delphine finds her clit easily and circles it with two fingers. Sarah arches into her searching for more contact. Delphine attaches her lips to Sarah's neck, enjoying the feel of the woman's skin under her lips and tongue. She nips at Sarah's neck, reveling in the red mark she's created. Now Sarah has two marks on each side of her neck, the one from the night before turning a slight purple.

Before she knows it, Sarah is coming against the fingers circling her clit. Sarah lets out a gasp and Delphine's lips make a smacking noise as she lets go of Sarah's neck. Delphine leans down and gently kisses Sarah on the lips and then rests her forehead against the shorter woman's. They stay like that, holding onto each other as Sarah recovers. Delphine's fingers gently moving through Sarah's sex, careful to her avoid her sensitive clit. Sarah closes her eyes, enjoying Delphine's touch.

"Umm…Doctor Cormier?" It's Scott. Neither woman had realized someone had knocked. Sarah and Delphine jump apart. He seems mortified when he realizes what had been going on before he interrupted. He stares at them and shuffles his feet, looking down at the floor. "Uh…Martin said that I could come in…"

"What is it Scott?" Delphine asks a little irritated that they had been interrupted. Scott's cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry, but I have news about the gene therapy treatment." His confidence comes back.

"Really? What have you found?" Delphine walks toward him to look at the papers he's holding.

"We've had a breakthrough, we might have a cure." He smiles up at Delphine brightly.

"That's great Scott!" Delphine is just as excited as he is.

"I thought we already had a cure?" Sarah questions walking closer.

"No, that was just a baby tooth and it was a band-aid." Delphine explains to Sarah. "But this could mean that we could save others from the clone disease."

"Are you gonna start giving it to Cos?" Sarah asks.

"Well there are still more tests to do, but yeah." Scott says. "I tried calling her to tell her, but she didn't answer."

"You haven't seen her?" Delphine is surprised. It wasn't like Cosima to neglect her work.

"No, I take it you haven't heard from her either?" He says.

Delphine and Sarah exchange looks. "No, we haven't spoken to her." Delphine answers.

The air is thick with unasked questions. Scott can guess what happened. "Oh-Okay, I will keep trying then and yeah, I'll just go." He stumbles over his feet as he leaves.

Delphine turns to face Sarah. "We can save her." She reaches for the shorter woman's hand.

"We can save her." Sarah repeats, confirming what Delphine said. She looks down at their hands. "Do you think we should stop this?"

Delphine shakes her head. She takes in the woman before her. She's beautiful and there's no denying the attraction she feels to her. "I- I don't know." She can't stop herself from leaning down again. Her free hand cup Sarah's cheek and she kisses her softly.

"Cos will never forgive us if we keep this up." Sarah says when they break apart.

Delphine releases her hand and takes a step away from her. "You're right. This needs to stop."

Sarah nods her head in agreement. "I guess I'll be going now." She's still hesitant to leave, the French woman is almost irresistible. Sarah is able to tear her gaze away from the French woman and leaves. Delphine can't help but admire the sway of Sarah's hips as the brunette walks away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"And after I called her a- I left." Cosima said. She and Shay were lying in bed together. Cosima was on her back staring at the ceiling and Shay was on her side looking at her.

"Wow, that's not good." Shay says.

Cosima looks at her, "Is that all you have to say?"

"No, I'm sorry." Shay takes her hand. "It's just a lot to take in." She takes a moment to think. "So Sarah is your sister and you love her right?"

Sarah's name brings up feelings of guilt and anger in Cosima. "Yes." She says eventually through gritted teeth.

"Did you mean what you said to her?"

Tears fall from her eyes without her permission. "No. I don't want her out of my life completely, but I don't want to see her right now." She wipes her eyes.

"Hey," Shay places her hand on Cosima's cheek and makes her look at her. "It's okay, sisters fight. You're gonna scream and yell and hate each other sometimes, but deep down you still love each other. She'll be there for you when you're ready to face her." Cosima nods her head and leans in for a kiss. "Do you want to talk about Delphine?" Shay asks when they pull apart. "Because if you and I are going to get anywhere in this relationship, we should probably discuss the fact that you are still in love with her." _I want to be more than your rebound._ Shay thinks to herself. "Do you want her back?"

"What Delphine and I had is over. She told me that." Cosima starts. "So there really is no going back. She lied to me so many times. Betrayed my trust. Dumped me. Slept with my sister."

"I sense a but coming."

"We've been through so much together. I always thought she would be there for me and that we would be together at the end of everything." Shay's face falls." I like you a lot. I do. I swear I do." Cosima says.

"Yeah, it showed especially when you screamed my name." She's trying to lighten the mood.

"What- I did not!"

"Really, then why did the building manager come by here and tell me about multiple noise complaints when you were still sleeping?"

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." Cosima covered her face with the blankets.

"No, no, don't be embarrassed," Shay pulls the covers from Cosima's face. "It makes me look really good." She leans in to kiss Cosima. Cosima deepens the kiss and rolls them over so that she's on top of Shay. Suddenly Cosima's phone goes off. "Ignore it." Shay insists and she does and then the phone rings again.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this." She rolls off Shay and grabs her phone: it's Scott. "Hey, Scottie what's up? Whoa slow down! Wait, you did? Seriously? Yeah, yeah I'll come in right away."

"You're leaving?" Shay asks when Cosima hangs up.

"I'm so, so sorry! Something important came up at work." Cosima gets up and dresses quickly. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?" Once she's dressed, she gives Shay a chaste kiss and is out the door.

She arrives at DYAD, practically running down the hallway, pushing people out of her way. "Cosima!" Scott says in surprise as she rushes into her lab. "Have you been running?"

"Yeah, you said you might have a cure so I got here fast." Cosima explains. "So you found a cure?"

Cosima's excitement rubs off on him and suddenly he's excited too. "Yeah, yeah look." He hands her his papers concerning the disease and the cure.

She reads through it and smiles up at him when she's finished. "You found a cure." She hugs him suddenly.

"There are loads of tests to do and we'll need to get started right away." He says.

"Yeah, yeah totally." Cosima agrees.

They work quietly for a while until Scott can't take it anymore. "So I ran into Delphine yesterday."

Cosima stiffens. "Did you?" Her voice is strained. "Did you tell her about the cure?"

"Well yeah, I tried calling you but you didn't answer." He states.

"Okay." Is all she says. He stares at her as if he still has more to say.

"Sarah was with her." She stiffens again, her face unreadable. She knew what he was hinting at. "Is everything okay?" He's sweet for caring about her she thinks, but she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

So she dismisses him with "I'm fine." He takes the hint and they are back to work with an uncomfortable silence hanging over them.

* * *

Sarah and Felix are in Mrs. S' truck heading to the airport. Once Delphine had told Sarah that Castor was neutralized, she had called Cal and told him he could come back. She was excited to see her daughter and Cal. Should she tell Cal what happened between her and Delphine? Would it change things between them? Would he leave her?

"Hello, earth to Sarah?" Felix waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"What? Sorry." She shook the thoughts of Delphine from her head.

"Are we going to continue to sit here in silence or are we going to discuss whatever is bothering you?" Felix never missed anything.

"Nothing's bothering me, Fee. Just thinking about Kira." Sarah tried to convince him.

He knew she was lying. "So nothing's going on that I should know about?"

"They found a cure for Cosima." She's trying to distract him.

"Really? That's great! It'll be nice to see the color come back to her." He said. "Did she tell you that, weird that she didn't tell me."

"No, Scott told me." She's being vague.

"Did he call you or something?"

"No, I was with Delphine when he told us." She probably shouldn't have used that word.

"Us?" He was a quick one. "There's not an 'us' between you and Delphine is there?" Sarah shook her head no, but remained quiet. It's not entirely a lie. She and Delphine weren't together. Felix knew she was holding back. "Sarah? What aren't you telling me?" She gave him a look that said everything she couldn't speak aloud. "You shagged Delphine?" He was shocked to say the least. "Oh my god. Does Cosima know?" She didn't answer him, giving him a silent answer. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Ho-ly shit."

"Can you please not freak out?" Sarah finally spoke. "I feel bad enough about it already."

"How did Cosima take it?" He asked.

"We fought." Was her reply. "I don't want to talk about this."

It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Wait are you gay, or was this a one-time thing?" He was curious now.

"I'm not gay, Fee." Sarah said. Was she gay? Was she bi? Or was there just something about Delphine she liked. "It was a one-time thing, sorta."

"Sorta, what does that- Oh my god, it was more than once wasn't?" Sarah nodded, refusing to look at him. "Holy shit."

"What about Cal? Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Please can we just drop this?" She asked.

He waved his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

They were silent again. They arrived at the airport a few minutes later. Felix couldn't help himself. "So, was she good?"

Sarah's mouth fell open. She had been good. So _so_ good. "Felix!" She hopped out of the car.

"It was wasn't it?" He asked, following her inside.

"Shut it, Felix." He smirks, knowing he's right.

They walk through the airport for a few minutes looking for Cal and Kira's flight. "Mummy!" She hears Kira before she sees her. She turns and sees her daughter running to her. She kneels down and let's Kira run into her arms, before picking her up. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby." She puts her back on the ground and kneels down to her, enveloping her in a hug, afraid of letting her go again. She wipes her tears away when she finally lets go.

"Don't I get a hug too monkey?" Felix asks. Kira laughs and hugs him too. "How was Iceland?"

"It was great! Cal taught me how to fish and we saw lots of reindeer!" Kira said.

"That's great baby, maybe we can go fishing together one of these days." Sarah said.

"Did someone say fishing?" Cal had finally found them. Sarah stood to greet him. She hugged him and then he leaned in for a kiss. Sarah pulled away faster than intended. She surprised herself by how fast she pulled away. Cal and Felix missed what she did, but she realized something then, Cal wasn't Delphine.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima sat at Bobby's bar with Felix. Felix had called her as soon as he got back. She was upset to say the least. They each took their shots. "So how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine Felix." She waved him off.

"No you're not. You're ex-girlfriend slept with your sister. How can you be okay with that?" He asked.

"Shay says that apologizing will cleanse my soul and help me heal." She said.

"You're not Shay, darling. You've known her for what? Almost a week? And you're letting her have a say in how you feel?"

Cosima shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe she's right. Delphine told me we were over. I just need to forget her." But how can she forget Delphine when she still loved her.

"Well I agree with you on that." He never liked her much.

"What do I do Felix? I think I still love her, but I like Shay. Delphine doesn't want to be with me. She made that very clear."

"Okay first, we need another drink." They both take another shot. "You need to move on, darling. Why continue pining after someone who doesn't want you, when there is someone you like and who wants you too?" She knows he's right. "Speak of the devil, here she is."

Cosima turned around and Shay was heading over to them. "Hey. Shay, this is my brother Felix. Felix, Shay." She introduced them and they shook hands.

"Well I have a meeting with a client, so I'll just leave you two to mingle." He said.

"He seems nice." Shay says.

"He is." Cosima looks her up and down. "Do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love too." Shay takes her hand and Cosima leads her to the dance floor.

* * *

Delphine sat in her bathtub sipping her bourbon. She'd had a few too many. It wasn't what she normally drunk, but it reminded her of Sarah. It tasted like Sarah. It warmed her like Sarah had. Sarah had looked and tasted like Cosima, but she had felt different. She had felt unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. Sarah had felt stronger than Cosima. Her hands were a little bit rougher. She kissed differently. Where Cosima was slow and gentle, Sarah was rough and possessive. She had liked it. She moved her hand down her body, gently rubbing her fingers in circles around her clit. Sarah had responded so well to her. Sarah had been so wet for her. And she had been so wet for Sarah. She wanted to feel Sarah's hands on her. Feel her mouth on her sex. She moved her hand against herself and thought only of Sarah until she came with Sarah's name on her lips.

She sat in the tub thinking about her actions. She loved Cosima and Cosima loved her, so why couldn't she stop thinking about Sarah? She couldn't even stay in her office without getting aroused because the thought of having the smaller woman against the wall drove her insane. She loved Cosima, but Sarah was different. Sarah understood why she had to end it with Cosima. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt to the British woman. She wanted Sarah and she was sure Sarah wanted her. She wanted Cosima too, but would Cosima even want her now after what happened? Her thoughts are interrupted by a phone call. Who would be calling her so late?

"Allo?" Her voice was garbled from the wine.

"Dr. Cormier?" It was Martin, Rachel's former assistant.

"Yes, Martin what is it?" She was a little irritated to say the least.

"We found Helena." He said.

"What, where?"

"She's in Mexico. Someone found her on the side of the road and took her to the nearest hospital. Do you want us to send someone to retrieve her?"

"No, no, no she's unpredictable and wouldn't trust anyone we send. Sarah will have to go and I will go with her."

"Okay, I will arrange a plane to take you there." He said.

"Merci, Martin." She hung up and then dialed Sarah's number. She doesn't necessarily have to go with Sarah. She could send someone else, but she's not going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her. Sarah didn't answer. She left her a quick message and then made her way to bed.

Meanwhile, in the house Cal bought for him, Sarah, and Kira, Sarah lays awake with Cal spooning her. The sex had been great with him. She enjoyed it, but he couldn't top how Delphine made her feel. She felt guilty for wishing she was with Delphine while she was with Cal. Was this lust or love she was feeling for Delphine? She wanted Delphine, there was no denying that. She still hadn't told Cal about what happened. It's not exactly lying to him and they never said they were exclusive. She didn't want to hurt him the way she hurt Cosima. She'd never seen Cosima that angry before. Cosima hated her. How was she ever going to fix this? Her phone went off for the third time that night. It was Delphine. She had already left her a voicemail, but she kept calling. She figured it must be important.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice sounded tired.

"Sarah? Um hello? I uh have news about Helena."

"Really?" Where is she? Is she okay?" Sarah was suddenly more alert. She sat up.

"She's in Mexico in a hospital and-" Sarah cut her off.

"I want to go get her." Sarah finished for her.

"Yes, I assumed as much. Martin has arranged a flight. We leave tomorrow at noon. Can you be ready?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ready." Sarah said.

"Good, meet me at DYAD then."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye." Delphine said

"Bye." Sarah said back.

Getting on a plane with Delphine for several hours seems like a bad idea. "Who was that?" Cal asked sleepily.

"Delphine, she found Helena." She laid back down.

"And you're gonna go get her?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You just got back, let them handle it."

"Cal I can't, she'd go nuts if they tried to take her. I need to be there."

"Okay, okay. What are you gonna tell Kira?"

"I don't know, that I'm getting Helena back." Sarah hated to leave her daughter when she just got her back.

"She'll understand, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." She hoped she understood.

After that, Cal fell back to sleep. Sarah tossed and turned. The weight of finding her sister and spending more time with Delphine weighed heavy on her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

A limo had arrived at Cal and Sarah's place at noon. Sarah thought it was a bit much, but she wasn't complaining. She'd always wanted to ride in a limo, not that she'd ever admit that. The long ride gave her time to think. Helena had survived and she was ecstatic about that, she couldn't wait to have her sister back. But she was going to have to spend an entire plane ride with Delphine. The French woman consumed her thoughts and dreams. She wanted more of her. Still the thought of hurting Cosima kept her from openly pursuing Delphine. Would she be with Delphine if Cosima weren't an issue? Would Delphine want her then?

She arrived at the airport then. A large plane was sitting on the tarmac, they drove right up to it. A private plane, of course. Delphine was standing outside. Her hair blowing in the wind, sunglasses on, and a leather jacket and tight black pants. God she looked good. This was going to be a long flight, she thought to herself.

"Bonjour, Sarah." Delphine said once she stepped out of the limo.

"Hey." Sarah replied meekly.

They walked onto the plane together. "Whoa." Sarah said when she stepped inside. The plane was big and the inside was amazing. Expensive, fancy chairs lined the walls. There were tables scattered throughout the place.

"You like it?" Delphine smiled down at her.

"Yeah, this is better than some of the homes I lived in." She sat her bag down on one of the tables and took a seat. The chair was more comfortable than any chair she had sat in before.

Delphine sat down next to her. "We should be there in about four hours." They buckled in as the plane took off.

Sarah nodded her head. "Good."

"One of my contacts reported back from Mexico." Delphine spoke, trying to ease the tension. Sarah looked up at her expectantly. "Helena is doing okay. She was dehydrated and starving when they found her. She had some cuts and bruises, but nothing major."

Sarah let out a breath and pushed her hair to the side. "Thank god she's okay." At that moment, the plane hit some turbulence. Sarah grabbed hold of Delphine's hand and held it tight.

"Don't like flying?" Delphine asked as she held onto Sarah's hand, her thumb rubbing circles over Sarah's knuckles.

"No." Sarah said through gritted teeth. She was trying not to focus on the shaking plane.

"Statistically, you are more likely to die in a car crash than a plane crash." Delphine said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so?" It doesn't make this any less easy."

"So," She felt Delphine move closer to her. "Relax." Her breath was at her ear, whispering into it. Sarah turned to her and kissed her then. Delphine was surprised but reciprocated and kissed her back. They kissed until the turbulence passed.

"Sorry," Sarah said, slightly breathless when she pulled away.

"No, it's okay." Delphine said softly. She stood up then and offered Sarah her hand. "Come with me."

Sarah eyed her suspiciously, but took Delphine's hand anyway. Delphine led them towards the back of the plane, toward a bedroom. "A bed?" Sarah was surprised. This plane had everything.

Delphine moved her hand across her cheek. "I want you," she whispered. She bit her lip and leaned down and kissed Sarah so softly. Sarah relaxed into the kiss. Delphine backed her up into the doorframe. Her hands finding purchase under Sarah's shirt.

Delphine kissed her way down Sarah's throat, focusing on her pulse point. "I want you too." Sarah said when Delphine nipped at her clavicle. Sarah pushed them away from the door and backed Delphine up to the bed. She gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her. She kissed Delphine slowly, letting her hands roam the taller woman's stomach. They slowly undressed each other. As the plane experienced more turbulence, Sarah stopped her exploration of Delphine. She looked up at Delphine, fear showing on her face.

Delphine flipped them over and pressed her body tight to Sarah's. She wanted to distract Sarah from the turbulence so she kissed her deeply and still softly, grinding her hips against the smaller woman's hips, making her cry out. Sarah's hands were everywhere, in her hair, up the back of her shirt which was quickly discarded, grabbing at her ass and pulling her closer. Neither of them were in a rush, they had hours.

Sarah pushed Delphine over and moved on top of her. Delphine had had her every time they had been together; she had yet to have Delphine. She let herself get lost in Delphine. Moving her hands over Delphine's body, caressing her soft skin. Kissing every inch of her that she could. She savored the feel of Delphine's skin beneath her mouth, teeth nipping gently and mouth moving softly against the French woman skin.

She kissed Delphine everywhere, their legs moving to press intimately against each other. Their arousal grew with each touch. "Can I touch you?" Sarah asked quietly against Delphine's lips. Delphine simply nodded her consent. Sarah moved her hand down Delphine's body, touching softly, slowly. "Like this?" She questioned. Delphine silently covered Sarah's hand with her own, their eyes locking as Delphine guided their hands to her clit. Delphine bit her lip and closed her eyes as their hands circled her clit.

Sarah leaned down and kissed across the expanse of Delphine's neck. Delphine released Sarah's hand and turned it over, finding Sarah's sex and gently moving against her. They continued kissing until they were both on the edge of climax. Sarah lifted herself off of Delphine for a better angle, their free hands intertwining on the bed.

They both fell over the edge together. Sarah collapsing on top of Delphine afterwards, her head nestled in the crook of Delphine's neck. Delphine kissed her forehead softly. When Sarah lifted her head to meet Delphine's lips, Delphine gently flipped them over. She kissed behind Sarah's ear before whispering 'I want to taste you,' and moving slowly down Sarah's body.

* * *

Cosima and Scott sat together in their lab as electronic music played softly in the background. They had begun their testing for the cure to the mysterious clone disease. They had several lab rats all being administered different variations of the cure. Once they had all been given their respective dosages, save one who was to remain the control, all they had to do was wait.

Earlier they had managed to create the disease within the mice, Scott unsure if the disease would even affect the mice. However, it would seem that the rats were susceptible. So they gathered seven mice and set to testing Scott's cure.

There wasn't much to do once the cure was given to the affected mice besides document their progress or lack-of. Cosima was hopeful it would work, she wanted it to work- needed it too, because if not- she shook those thoughts from her head. "Hey Scottie, wanna get your geek squad together for a game of Rune Wars?"

"And let you humiliate us again?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, obviously." She gave him a smile he couldn't say no to.

He gave in. "Alright, I'll gather the troops. Can you set up the game?"

Cosima was going to say 'yes' however a coughing fit took over her. Scott rushed to her side. "Cosima, are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve when she recovered from it. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said even as her lungs burned and she tasted blood. She looked over at the mice. She didn't want to die. Taking the cure before it's ready couldn't hurt her, could it? "Which one of those do ya think will be my best chance for a cure?"

"Four, but you know it's not ready yet. We still have loads more tests to run." He reminded her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. "I can take you home if need me to."

"Nah, I'm fine." She said. "Besides, I got some ass to kick." She picked up the Rune Wars game and set it up while Scott called his friends, while Cosima eyed the mice again. What did she have to lose by trying it? She was dying anways.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late in the afternoon by the time Sarah and Delphine reached the hospital. After a brief argument with the local nurses, they were being led to Helena's room. Before they could go inside, Sarah collided with the doctor exiting her room. The doctor was surprised to see someone who looked like Helena standing in front of her.

"Tú debe ser ella hermana." The woman spoke.

Sarah didn't speak much Spanish, but she knew hermana. "Yeah, yeah I'm her sister." The woman looked expectantly at Delphine. "She's a friend of the family." Sarah spoke for Delphine. "How is she?"

"Your sister is going to be fine." The doctor explained. "She was dehydrated and starved when she was found and she doesn't speak any language we know so we don't know how she came to be where she was."

"She's Ukranian." Sarah was being curt with the doctor, she was anxious to get to Helena. "Thank you."

"There's one more thing you should know, in case you don't already know." The doctor said before Sarah walked away. "She's pregnant and-"

"Pregnant?" Sarah's shocked expression told the doctor that Sarah had no idea.

"Yes, I take it you didn't know?" The doctor gave her a pitying look.

"No, I didn't-" she cut herself off, thinking back to that night in the tent. "She-she mentioned-" She looked to Delphine who reached out to her, taking her hand and squeezing.

The doctor didn't know what else to do. "The baby is going to be okay and so is your sister." Then she took her leave.

"Helena's pregnant." Sarah stated once the doctor had left. Delphine couldn't quite understand why she was so upset.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Delphine took Sarah's other hand and stood in front of her, studying her face.

"She mentioned that Johanssen had taken something from her and she asked me if she could have babies. I think that he-," she was sickened by the thought.

Delphine understood then. "In vitro fertilization is what created you in the first place, perhaps he needed her. A child from a clone is a gold mine of genetic material."

Sarah got on the defensive and pulled away from Delphine. "My sister isn't a lab rat, Delphine."

"I know that, Sarah." Delphine moved towards her. "But from a scientific view she would simply be a womb."

Sarah couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth. "You're a scientist." She hadn't meant for the words to sound so cruel, but the way Delphine had said it so coldly gave her chills.

Delphine pulled Sarah to her, cradling her face with her hands. "I would never hurt your sister or her child. You know that."

Sarah didn't mention that Delphine used a tooth from Kira without anyone's knowing. She knew she had done it for Cosima and Kira hadn't been harmed. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Good." Delphine kissed Sarah on the forehead. "Now go see your sister."

Sarah nodded and pulled away from Delphine again. She paused before opening the door. Helena had left her in the first place, what if Helena didn't want to see her now? And Sarah had stabbed her with rebar, shot her, and left her all alone. But Helena needed her now and she needed Helena. She wanted to make up for what she did. She shook her head and opened the door slowly.

Helena was laying on her side in bed, gently rubbing her stomach and singing softly. It sounded like a lullaby. Helena looked at her from the bed, her expression unreadable. "Helena, ho-how are you?" Helena looked away then. Sarah moved towards her, kneeling beside her bed. "Helena?" Still Helena wouldn't look at her. "Helena, please." Sarah sighed and pushed her hair to the side. She stood up and found a pudding cup sitting on a table. Helena finally looked up at her. She pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down, offering the food to her sister. "Want this?" Helena nodded. Sarah handed her the pudding.

"Look, Helena." Sarah started now that she had Helena's attention. "I'm sorry." She paused wondering what she should apologize for first. "For everything." "I never wanted to hurt you, but I did and I'm sorry." "I know why you left me in there, you don't need to apologize for that." Helena continued to eat her pudding, staring with rapt attention as Sarah spoke. "What I'm trying to say is, that you're my sister Helena and I love you and I came back for you."

Helena sat up finally and turned to Sarah. She stared intensely at Sarah for a few moments before speaking. "Can I have more pudding?"

Sarah laughed, she knew getting into a deep conversation with Helena would be next to impossible. "Yeah, you can have more pudding." "I'll call the nurse in, yeah? We'll get you more pudding and get you discharged."

"Discharged?" Helena questioned.

"We're going home, Helena. Do you want to come back with me?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Can I see Kira?" She asked softly. She worried Sarah wouldn't let her see Kira after she had left Sarah in that military prison.

"Yeah, of course, she's been asking for you."

"Then yes, I will go with you."

Sarah helped Helena out of bed. Her clothes had been cleaned and were on a table. Sarah helped her get dressed and then they left the room together, Sarah's arm around Helena's waist. Delphine looked up from her phone when they exited the room. "Helena, this is Delphine. She helped me find you."

Delphine stood from her chair and held out her hand for Helena to shake. "Hello Helena." Instead, Helena moved forward and enveloped Delphine in a crushing hug. Delphine hesitantly hugged her back. "Thank you." She said when Helena pulled away.

After getting Helena discharged from the hospital and some extra pudding cups, they got back on the plane. "This is nice plane." Helena said looking around. "Very expensive." She ran her fingers down the back of a chair.

"Yes, there is even a bed if you're tired. Would you like to lay down Helena?" Delphine asked. Sarah gave her a worried looked. "Don't worry I had the sheets changed." She whispered to Sarah.

"I do want to sleep." Helena said.

"Okay, I'll show you the bed." Sarah said. She led Helena to the bed. Sarah helped her into the bed and tucked her in.

She was at the door when Helena spoke. "Sestra?"

Sarah turned around then. "Yeah?"

"Will you stay?" Helena asked, worried that Sarah would leave her again. Sarah nodded and got in the bed next to Helena unsure of what to do. Helena suddenly snuggled close to her, clutching her tightly. Sarah relaxed after a few minutes and put an arm around Helena. After a few minutes Helena spoke again. "I am sorry too, Sarah."

Helena fell asleep after that and Sarah followed not too long after that. Delphine checked on them after that. Sarah's compassion and kindness had surprised her at first. She had seen Sarah talking to Helena through the windows of the hospital room and the door hadn't been shut all the way, so she could hear Sarah talking to her. Sarah always seemed hard and rough, even when they were intimate. She saw Sarah for who she really was then. She wasn't a criminal, she wasn't just a woman she slept with. She was strong and passionate with the heart of a lion and she was beautiful.


End file.
